The Life and Times of Rose Weasley
by Pandasrule7
Summary: Rose is going into her 7th year at Hogwarts, and she's deffinetly going to miss the place. Although she won't miss all her cousins spying on everything she does. Also, what is up with Malfoy? He seems a little different this year... RATED M to be safe


I was in a field. There were unicorns, and butterflies, and pink little ponies. Distantly I thought I heard someone calling my name. Maybe it was the unicorn?

"Rose! Rose wake up!"

Now why would the unicorn want me to wake up? Suddenly my eyes flew open and I realized I was not in a field with unicorns, butterflies, or pink ponies. I was in my room in London, with my mum standing above me shaking me awake.

"Merlin, Rosie, you sleep like a pile of rocks! I've been trying to wake you up for a good five minutes!"

It was quite a site to see, my mum in her nightgown, with her hands on her hips, her hair flying in every direction. I almost laughed, but then I thought it would be best not to provoke her before she had her coffee.

"Hurry! I thought you were already up! Now you only have two hours to get ready!"

I rolled my eyes, but got up anyway. My mum was a little ridiculous when it came to planning ahead. I inherited a little of that, among other things, but she just goes **way** over the top. She makes us set out our clothes the night before, and organize everything so it will fit in our trunks. Honestly, all I have to do is throw on some jeans and a tee-shirt and I'm ready for the day. Oh and I need some coffee, don't **ever** forget the coffee.

I began rummaging around my closet trying to find a suitable outfit, but unfortunately everything was packed away in my trunk. Then I remembered the outfit I picked out at Aunt Fluer's clothing shop. I hadn't worn it yet, but Fluer said it looked 'absolutely ravishing!' I tried the outfit on, and I have to say, I didn't look like the tomboy I was. The shirt was a white tank top with red and pink roses splashed across it. I thought it was ironic and a little silly that my name was Rose and I owned a top that had roses on it, but Aunt Fluer gave me the death glare, so I bought the it anyways. The 'Rose Shirt' as was dubbed by my brother Hugo, was tucked into a cute black mini skirt. The skirt had two pockets on it, and the waist of it was high, making my naturally long legs look even longer. To top it off I wore brown gladiator sandals and a couple strings of gold chains.

"ROSE! BREAKFAST!"

"COMING!" I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and then leaped over the last four.

"If you don't be careful you'll rip that pretty skirt of yours." said Hermione, shaking her head at her reckless daughter. Hermione was the sensible one, always stopping Ron from doing something stupid. But that didn't mean Ron didn't get away with a few things here and there.

"RONDALD!" screamed Hermione frantically.

"What is it dear?" Ron said trying to hide a smile unsuccessfully.

"Why is there a rat underneath the oven?" Hermione's voice raised an octave when she said oven. She was deadly afraid of rats.

"I really have no idea…." Ron said chortling softly to himself, while Hugo and Rose were both gasping for air.

"Ronald this is not funny! How can you think this is funny! What if there's a whole horde of rats underneath our kitchen at this very moment, ready to attack us!" Ok, forget what I said about my mother being the sensible one.

"I think this is funny, because it's a fake rat. I got it from George and Little Fred's Joke Shop."

"Oh Ronald, you little – Merlin's saggy left butt cheek! We only have ten minutes to get there!" Hermione squeaked, while waving her wand and Hugo and Rose's school trunks flew downstairs and out the door.

"Rose!"

I whirled around to find her best friends Illumina Silver, and Praerna Alverez. Illumina was exactly like her mother; French, thin, and graced with good looks. She truly did look like a model. She was petite and skinny with creamy white skin and shiny black hair that fell to her waist. Her heart-shaped face had high cheek bones and no blemishes to speak of. Praerna was the exact opposite of Illumina. She was Spanish, had very tan skin, and was taller than most of the boys at school. She had lean muscles on her arms and legs, owing to the fact that she played Quidditch and was the best chaser the Griffindors had seen in fifty years.

I ran and hugged Illumina and Praerna, and we all broke down in a fit of giggles. I hadn't seen them since the beginning of summer, given the fact that both of them went away to exotic countries, and I was left home alone, with only old Grandma Weasley teaching me how to knit a sock. Not that that wasn't fun or anything but…I can just find better things to do over the summer.

"Rosie Posie!"

I laughed and turned to see my favorite cousin and best friend Albus walking toward us. I immediately stopped smiling when I saw who was with him.


End file.
